Something more
by Lililedger
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke have an almost platonic relationship. Satoshi wants to change this.


This took up five pages in my notebook. It starts off slow, but gets better. I promise!

Disclaimer: Is DNAngel a shounen ai manga? Didn't think so.

Satoshi hated school. He had never thought much about it before. He had already graduated, and therefore didn't need to pay attention, so much of his time was spent staring at the red-headed boy seated several seats away from him. Today was different. Today he wanted to be alone with Daisuke, and school was making it impossible. Every time he confronted the smaller teen, something got in the way. Even lunch time, which they usually spent together, _alone, _on the roof was rudely interrupted by Saehara-kun, who Satoshi had disliked to begin with.

So today there wasn't much that Satoshi liked. He hated school and it's stupid teachers for wasting time that could be spent with Daisuke, he hated Saehara-kun and the elder of the two Haradas for always stealing Daisuke's attention, and he hated clocks for being too slow.

However, as he neared the end of the day, he realized something that cheered him up considerably. He had cleaning duty in the art room today. and so did Daisuke.

Said boy was currently doing his math work. Daisuke had no idea what was going through Satoshi's mind, and perhaps it was better that way. Daisuke did not hate school. Far from it. He actually preferred it to being at home, where his mom pestered him to no end about Riku and stealing and dark and... The list went on and on. So when it was time to go to school, he never complained. Besides, Satoshi was at school!

Daisuke knew Satoshi liked him, because Dark had said he was the key to Satoshi's transformation, and Satoshi knew that he knew. The blue-haired boy also knew that Daisuke liked him, but because of Daisuke's mother and hectic schedule, they rarely saw each other outside of school. So Daisuke liked school, because he didn't realize that the 'No Public Displays of Affection' rule annoyed Satoshi, because so far their relationship hadn't involved _any _displays of affection, unless you count Daisuke occasionally holding Satoshi's hand. The poor boy was completely oblivious to Satoshi's current rage.

Satoshi glanced at his math work long enough to finish the problems, before turning back to the red-haired object of his affection. Sure, he was happy when Daisuke occasionally laced their fingers together, but he wanted something more, and today he was determined to get it. Poor, unsuspecting Daisuke. HE was in for a surprise.

Xthis is a change of sceneryX

Frustrated red eyes glared at the keypad in front of him. Once again he had brought the wrong card to the art room. Satoshi would probably laugh (Well, maybe not. This _is_ Satoshi we're talking about. He _might_ smirk.) if he knew. Speaking of Satoshi, where _was_ he? Daisuke gave a small shrug as he checked to see if the coast was clear before typing in the password.

His eyes widened as he looked in and saw his boyfriend (Sort of.) waiting for him.

"S-Satoshi! You... But the door... It was locked... Why are y-" He was interrupted by Satoshi as the boy walked past him to close the door. (And lock it.)

"Daisuke, you're babbling. Again." He said simply.

"G-gomen." Daisuke turned to face him. "Did you start yet?"

"No. I thought we could... '_talk_' for a minute first." A moment of silence followed his words.

"O-oh." Why was he stuttering? He had talked to Satoshi before! There was no reason to be nervous! At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself, but the look on Satoshi's face was making it very difficult. "About what?"

"Us." He suddenly realized how close Satoshi had gotten. They were barely an inch apart now. He opened his mouth to reply, only to feel soft lips press against it.

Daisuke froze as Satoshi's mouth moved against his own, and his heartbeat sped up considerably as the taller boy's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. His mouth was still open in shock, and Satoshi apparently decided that was just as good as an invitation.

Daisuke, who had never been kissed before, let alone like _this_, let out a small, surprised noise, causing Satoshi to finally, albeit a bit reluctantly, pull back.

"... Daisuke?" Cerulean eyes, filled with uncertainty, stared hopefully at the red-head. Said boy currently had a dazed but _definitely_ pleased look on his face.

"... Woah..." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He doubted he would've been able to say it anyway. He was still shocked and breathless, and it had been hard enough to get that one word out.

Satoshi smirked. "I take it you liked that?" The reply he got was a slightly eager nod. "Well then," He leaned in, stopping less than an inch away from Daisuke's face. "Should we-" He had forgotten the boy's impatiance. Before he had managed to finish his sentence, the red-head had thrown his arms around Satoshi's neck and pressed their lips together. Satoshi eagerly opened his mouth when he felt Daisuke's tongue press hesitantly against his lips, and grinned after his boyfriend finally pulled away.

Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

Owari

This is what happens when Lili reads thousands of AkuRoku's. She writes SatoDai. STUPID LILI! FINISH YOUR OTHER FICS!

First detailed kiss scene, aren't you proud?


End file.
